


Pokemon Sword and Shield Ballet!AU headcanons

by LittleKiara96



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pokemon Headcanons, Potential Romance, Rivalry, Ship Interactions, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKiara96/pseuds/LittleKiara96
Summary: What if the characters from SwSh were in a Ballet School?List of my own headcanons.Ficlets may appear as new chapters later on.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> The list of headcanons is also available on my Tumblr (same username).  
> I hope you enjoy these little ideas. Feel free to use them in any way, as long as you credit the source!  
> I would be glad to take requests, too, so feel free to comment scenes or interactions you'd like to see between characters! I do not promise I will write all requests, though.

## Staff

\- Chairman Rose is now Headmaster Rose of the Rose Ballet School. He always encourages the students to do their best in competition, but without hurting themselves. He wants his school to be recognized as the best in the world, but he cares. A lot.

\- When Rose watches his students dance during competitions or do their annual ballet for friends and families at the school, he always ends up crying like a proud uncle/father.

\- Teachers are: Opal and Magnolia, both former star ballerinas. They were rivals in their young days, but now they sip tea together whenever possible.

\- Opal mostly takes care of the younger pupils, whilst Magnolia teaches the pas-de-deux to the older ones.

\- Oleana is also a teacher. She’s the one who actually shows how to do the most difficult positions, and gives night lessons on demand for those who think they need more exercising.

\- Kabu teaches the male dancers. He sometimes gives small speeches about how one must respect their partner and take care of them.

\- He sounds almost too romantic for the boys and they’re all slightly flustered and awkward by the end of it _every time_.

\- The four of them are strict but kind, each in their own ways.

\- Melony is the one in charge of making the costumes. Once in a while, her son Gordie comes to help her.

\- They do bicker about designs, but they always end up with beautiful garments for everyone.

\- Milo takes care of everything happening in backstage, be it the decors, the lights, the music, everything.

\- The staff members helping him are a mix of Yell grunts and League staff. They’re like a little found-family of their own.

## Older students

\- Leon is the best dancer of the school. He is strong enough to hold his partners up in the air and his form and technique are top-tier, whether he dances adagio or allegro. Thus, he more than often gets the main role.

\- His rival in the allegro is Raihan. He’s the best at holding his partners, but his solo movements are far more dynamic, almost brute-ish.

\- He loves doing the bad guy’s part, though, so he doesn’t mind his rivalry with Leon.

\- Surprisingly enough, Piers is also a great dancer. Although he can’t hold his partner up for much time, his body is very flexible and he’s the best at doing cambrés. He prefers the slow adagios over anything.

\- Need someone for a sad, nostalgic solo? Leave it to him.

\- But don’t tell Piers he’s got _fans_ besides his younger sister. He would blue-screen.

\- Nessa and Sonia are best friends. They applied together at the school years ago when they were still kids.

\- They both dance beautifully, but Nessa is more of a solo dancer whereas Sonia loves doing pas-de-deux with anyone.

## Younger students

\- Hop and Bede are rivals, obviously.

\- Hop wants to be as great as his big bro, but he’s scared he’ll never be good enough when doing pas-de-deux.

\- Leon keeps encouraging him and saying he sees improvement in his form and technique each time he sees Hop dance.

\- Bede having the “prince charming flare” (Opal’s words) doesn’t help Hop with his self-confidence, though.

\- But Bede isn’t perfect either, and he much rathers having the stage all to himself than having to share it with a partner.

\- He _**loves**_ being the flamboyant villain against prince Hop. But he won’t ever admit it.

\- Marnie is talented. She’s graceful and calm, even when alone on stage.

\- But ohh boii is she a nervous wreck when backstage.

\- She doesn’t show it at all, but it just radiates from her. And it stops once the lights are on her.

\- Piers is _so **proud**._

\- Allister and Bea are the youngest recruits.

\- Bea needs to learn how to smile more when dancing, but she’s getting there.

\- All the girls keep encouraging her and saying she already has a beautiful dance style of her own.

\- Allister is **so _shy_**.

\- Although he was able to warm up to everyone in the school, he just can’t stand the idea of dancing on stage with people _watching him_.

\- Rose had the idea of giving him small roles who could use masks on stage. Hence why Allister often ends up being the villain’s right-hand man, who is either Bede or Raihan.

## Gloria/Victor/Protag/OC/Reader

\- Gloria and Victor would be part of the younger students, anyway.

\- Any OC or self-insert could be part of either group, according to their age.

\- You can work from there to make any ship interaction you wish to see.

## Bonus (potential ship interactions, non-exhaustive list)

\- Once or twice a month, the teachers get together with all of the students, and everyone spends the day training however and with whomever they want.

\- Every staff member is also invited to watch, and also give ballet a try, just for fun and laughs.

\- Sonia’s Yamper is running everywhere like the happiest puppy ever, being petted and getting scratches by absolutely everyone.

\- These “special lessons” are also the best occasions to dance with your lowkey crush.

\- If Hop has a crush on someone, you bet Leon will tease him about it. Even more so if he sees Hop and his crush dancing together.

\- But if Leon has a crush, Hop _will_ retaliate.

\- Bede will be a tsundere to his crush. As will Marnie, potentially.

\- Raihan and Milo are complimenting Piers in a corner. Piers is a blushing mess.

\- If Pier’s crush comes then and compliments him in any way, about any thing, he will _die_.

\- Raihan will totally ask his crush for a dance. A _friendly_ dance between _friends_.

\- Bede and Raihan start a rivalry over who’s the best villain.

\- When they ask Allister, he just plays with his mask and says they’re both great and he admires them, because they’re so flamboyant on stage.

\- Hence Bede getting slightly flustered and both kids getting bear-hugged by a proud and happy Raihan.

\- Kabu and Oleana give a bonus lesson on the pas-de-deux with a demo. Everyone claps in genuine admiration at their expertise.

\- Kabu then announces the special pas-de-deux lesson that will now occure.

\- The young boys have to help the older girls reach as low as possible while doing one of the most iconic poses of the Nutcracker without falling. The young girls get lifted into the air by the older boys.

\- Now imagine who gets flustered by doing the exercise with whom.

\- I mean, obviously all of the kids are being kind of shy at this point, moreso if it’s their first time helping or being helped by the older students.

\- But have an example with Postwickshipping : Hop is helping Sonia, when Gloria comes and says “I want to do that with Hop, too…” with a small pout. And Hop almost lets Sonia fall. Or he does. Whatever rocks your boat.

\- Want an example with some Piers x Reader ? Alright ; Piers is lifting Marnie up, both smiling because yay, nice siblings interaction is nice, while you approach and look at them with a small smile. Piers lets Marnie down, cue to you sighing and then saying “You’re so lucky you have such a strong, kind and beautiful big brother, Marnie”. Marnie smirks, because she knows what you’re doing, but Piers… he just becomes red.

\- After the annual show for friends and families, all of the school members gather and have a wholesome afterparty. Any participant who wishes to may come up with a little choreography (or any kind of performance) and show it to everyone.

\- Nessa and Sonia do a pas-de-deux together, with a choreography based on the concept of Yin and Yang. It’s so beautiful you could cry.

\- Piers and Marnie sing a peaceful song they wrote together. He also plays the acoustic guitar as accompaniment.

\- Bede chants poetry on Opal’s request.

\- Hop and Leon rap together. It may be a song specifically done to ask _someone_ out.

\- Who am I kidding. **Any** of the performances could be used to ask someone out.


	2. Raihan x Piers

It was another day of free training at the Rose Ballet School, and Raihan couldn't have waited another couple weeks. Or worse, a whole month.

Why, you ask?

Because of his newly found crush on a certain dancer specializing in adagios, of course.

It had dawned on him all of a sudden during the last free training session, while he was taking a break to rehydrate himself.

Piers was talking with Nessa and Sonia in the far corner of the room. They were comparing their efficiency at doing cambrés. Clearly, Piers was the best of the three, against all odds. It was astoundingly and utterly incredible. Raihan had stopped drinking from his cup of water, at that point. And he had started thinking of each and every detail he admired about Piers.

How much of a great dancer he was. How he tied his hair in a ponytail instead of a bun because he didn't care. How kind he was with anyone who didn't bother him. How he cared for his little sister. How his smile was rare but all the more beautiful. How he was such a light in Raihan's life.

That was everything he liked about him. Everything he loved about Piers.

And that was it. The start of everything.

It didn't feel so surprising to Raihan, honestly. It was like pointing out the first fallen leaves in autumn. It was only a matter of time until it happened. Pretty much like fate, one would say.

And so there he was, waiting for the perfect time to put his plan into action.

Everything was going well. Leon and Sonia were helping Hop lift up Gloria, while Piers and Nessa were giving advice to Marnie, Victor and Bede about portés.

"You see", Piers explained, "the most important part is to keep some equilibrium. If you don't have that, things will get hard."

"I mean", Nessa added, "it does help when the boy is strong enough to lift you without exerting himself too much."

Piers sighed.

"Yeah, it is an important factor, too, obviously. That's why I don't like doing portés, myself."

"I could totally see you being lifted up, though", Nessa laughed.

"Ha ha ha", fake-laughed the adagio expert. "Very funny, Ness- Whoah!!"

Piers was suddenly lifted up into the air by his waist. Though very surprised, he was able to keep balance out of pure instinct, although it was a first for him to be the held up dancer.

"Did you mean it's better to be strong like that?", Raihan asked with a big smile, making Nessa lose it as she started laughing uncontrollably.

The kids were looking at him with admiration. Yes, Piers didn't look heavy, but still, he was a male, not a female dancer.

Something clicked in Marnie's mind. She had always wished to see her brother do something incredible. It was now or never.

"Big brother!", she shouted. "Strike a pose!"

"Heh?"

Although still a bit confused as to why Raihan had lifted _him_ and not Nessa, Piers complied. If his little sister asked him, then alright. And it would still be a good example for the kids.

Thus, Piers did strike a pose. He did a perfect cambré while Raihan still held him up, slowly walking as if on stage.

They were majestic. Wonderful. So much so that everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them.

Once Raihan finally let Piers down, they all clapped their little performance. Oleana complimented Piers on his cambré, actually impressed by his capacity to remain calm although Raihan's actions were unexpected.

No one commented on the fact Raihan still had a hand resting on Piers' waist, and they went back to what they were doing.

Piers turned to talk to Raihan, who had eventually let go of his waist.

"Why did you do that?!", he half-hushed, half-shouted.

"I thought it would be nice for the young ones to have a good example of how to do things!"

"You're so insufferable..."

Piers kissed Raihan's cheek to the strong dancer's surprise.

"Just, ask me first, next time, or something... Don't make it such a surprise...", Piers grumbled with a blush on his cheeks, looking at the floor.

Raihan's goofy grin only made him blush more.


End file.
